Death Wish
by D-Seer
Summary: A serrious bit of fluff. CH1; I


Death Wish  
Part One, Pretty Puppy  
By DSeer

InuYasha STILL not mine, and would STILL love to borrow Tetsusiaga.

**

* * *

Kagome **

Sango and Miroku were both gone that day, and Shippo stayed with Kaede to protect the village; thus the reason Inuyasha and I needed to fight at all. A dragon had attacked the village. It took awhile to convince him to lay down his claws and back off. Seven Scars, the dragon took, and three of my arrows, and he was still coming strong.

Inuyasha rushed him, and was backhanded (or maybe back-clawed?) into next week.

I took one last arrow, andshot it home, always a final attack. The dragon was gone in a blaze of light, and I was running; first to my bag, then to Inuyasha.

"I keep telling you Kagome," he said as he was trying to sit up, "I'm made of stronger stuff than you... Since when are there two of you, Kagome?" he asked as he finally passed out.

"Stronger stuff... Well, that's true..." I said to myself with a laugh. "I forgot my cart at home, remember? So we're stuck here until you wake up."

First, I made Inuyasha comfortable with a pillow and a blanket, and then I counted my arrows. Ten... well, that should be enough.

I stood next to Inuyasha, and took an arrow in my hand, and drew a circle around us with my power, when I stabbed the arrow into the ground, the spell completed, and we were rendered invisible.

"Not bad for a city girl, huh?"

I looked down at Inuyasha, and I knew he preferred my lap to a pillow any day, so I dug a book out of my bag, and replaced the pillow under his head with my lap, and read. One hand held the book open while my other hand absently checked his forehead occasionally, but mostly just scratched his ears.

In three hours, I had finished a hundred pages, and that book.

I sighed as I put my book down.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. His eyes were still closed... Amazingly enough, I thought he was still asleep.

With a smile, I decided; _What the heck?_

"I finished my book," I said, continuing to scratch his ears, "And I'm afraid I might wake my pretty puppy if I went to get another one."

"You seriously think you have a pretty puppy?"

"I know I do." I said with a soft smile.

Believe it or not, I'm far more temperamental than Inuyasha, it's just that when he loses his temper, it's a bit more... flashy. Being Half-demon can do that for you. If anyone else called him a pretty puppy he might have something to say about it, but since it was me, he just stirred, and settled down into a deeper sleep.

The sun was retreating, and my batteries were dead in my flashlight, so I settled his head back on the pillow, and snuggled up next to him, my arms wrapped around him, I used him as my pillow as he had me many times before.

I looked forward to waking up in the morning with Inuyasha grumpy, and yelling at me.

Just Imagine my surprise when, just as I was drifting off, I felt Inuyasha bring his arm around me.

"Nah... I have to be dreaming."

It made me smile, so I turned to face him, and said, sleepily, "My pretty puppy," and then leaned forward and kissed him. "Good boy... Good night," I said as I settled once more against him.

For several moments, and probably long after I drifted off, he just stared at the back of my head.

**

* * *

Inuyasha **

So there I was, whooping up on some dragon, when all of the sudden he backhands me into the canyon wall. I wasn't sure what happened to the dragon, but Kagome was suddenly over me, her concern obvious on both of her faces.

_Dang that stung!_ I thought as I passed out the second time.

When I woke the second time, I found myself in one of THE most interesting states I have ever found myself in. Kagome was curled up next to me with her head on my chest, using me as a pillow!

I couldn't move, not for a long while. _Is this real?_ I wondered. Finally, I figured it didn't matter and pulled her closer to me. "Nah. I have to be dreaming."

I felt her giggle. She then turned to look at me and said; "My pretty puppy," then kissed me. "Good boy," she said as settled against me once again. "Good night."

I guess there wasn't much else to say... I couldn't help but wonder where that had come from. No one had ever called me that before, with the possible exception of my mother, when I was but a pup. No one other than Kagome would ever dare call me that... and that was all right.

I smiled at Kagome, then I leaned forward and kissed the top of her head, "Sweet dreams, Kagome."

**

* * *

Author**

I need help with The Second Chapter. As you all know, Inuyasha's brother's name is hard to pronounce and even harder to spell, so many fanfic writers have given him the nickname Fluffy. How might Rin go about surviving addressing him as such?

I personally would like to see her go toe to toe with him, as in duke it out, after receiving... something that will give her the power to do so. My consultant tells me getting her sick or drunk would be more likely. Review with your opionion, please.


End file.
